1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixed base and a lighting device utilizing the fixed base.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) is widely used in various lighting devices. When the LED is disabled, users must replace the disabled LED with a new LED. However, configuration of the lighting device is complicated, and so is replacing the disabled LED.
Therefore, what is needed is a fixed base to overcome the shortcoming described.